This invention relates to a disposable wearing article for absorption and containment of bodily discharges.
Japanese Patent Application No. 1996-196565A discloses a disposable wearing article comprising a liquid-pervious topsheet facing wearer's body, a liquid-impervious backsheet facing away from the wearer's body and a liquid-absorbent core interposed between these sheets so as to define, in a longitudinal direction, a front waist region, a rear waist region and a crotch region extending between these waist regions wherein the core comprises an upper layer of core and a lower layer of core placed upon each other.
The upper layer of core consists of a front side core extending from the front waist region toward the crotch region and a rear side core extending from the rear waist region toward the crotch region. In this wearing article, inner ends of the front side core and the rear side core opposed to each other are spaced from each other by a given dimension in the longitudinal direction and the topsheet covering respective upper surfaces of the front and rear side core is folded down toward the lower layer of core along the inner ends of these front and rear side cores and then folded onto respective lower surfaces of the front and rear side cores.
In this wearing article, a first excrement receiving pocket is formed between the front side core and the lower layer of core so as to be opened from the front waist region toward the crotch region and a second excrement receiving pocket is formed between the rear side core and the lower layer of core so as to be opened from the rear waist region toward the crotch region. With such a wearing article, it is possible to receive and to retain excrement in these excrement receiving pockets and thereby to prevent feces from clinging to the wearer's skin.
In the wearing article disclosed in the above-cited Application, the upper layer of core and the lower layer of core are placed upon each other in the front and rear waist regions of the article, so a thickness of the core in the front and rear waist regions is larger than that of the core in the crotch region. With a consequence, a difference in level is inevitably formed between the upper layer of core and the lower layer of core in the crotch region and such a difference in level may give the wearer a feeling of incompatibility during use of the article.
Furthermore, this wearing article disclosed in the above-cited Application has no means biasing the respective inner ends of the front side core and the rear side core to be spaced upwardly from the lower layer of core. Consequently, the inner ends of the front and rear side cores may often remain in contact with the lower layer of core and make it difficult to open the respective excrement receiving pockets and make it even impossible to receive excrement in these excrement receiving pockets.